Fight For our Honor
by PFC-PerkinsUSArmy
Summary: Adam has a rough time with his princess but when someone starts disrespecting her he fights for her.


A.N. So this might seem out of character; but I wanted to show that the T-Shots were affecting Adam. I hope you like it. I finished it in one night which is rather unusual but I have to thank LayKay and BandBabe for their awesome stories and making me want to write a Fadam. It kinda sucks a lot but… Anyways listen to 'Fight for Your Honor" by Chicago

Adam took his second testosterone shot for the week. He had been taking them for nearly a year. And for about three months Fiona and he had been broken up. He still felt the pain of it all coming back. _"It meant nothing to me Princess," I shouted in the rain. I chased after her and grasped her wrist kind of roughly, she flinched. "Don't!" She screeched. Than her voice became soft, "Don't…" My grip loosened and she disappeared into her condo. _

_Bianca had kissed me and for some weird reason I hadn't stopped her. But Fiona had walked into the gym looking for me and there she saw the one second when I didn't pull away. She ran off and I was too stunned to move. The next day I went to her condo. And that's when it ended. That's when she cried, "Don't," I let her go. I stayed miserable for a month and a half and I guess at some point I realize she didn't want me back. Holly J cursed me out for breaking her best friend's heart. She even slapped me. But I guess somehow I got through with it. I didn't get over it but I was better than when I was being a mopey little bitch. _

"Hey Drew," I called out. He was still trying to patch things up with Alli, I guessed he cared more about her than he'd let anybody realize. Kind of the way I felt about Fiona. After taking the T-shots for so long my personality changed a bit. I was still sweet old Adam. But I began thinking more like a guy. Hormones kicked in 10 times more than usual and I had begun keeping all my feelings bottled up. "Hey," We bumped fists and headed off to football practice. I had become quiet the sports player. My body increased triple in muscle mass and I was looking more and more like Drew; body wise.

"Fiona's still ignoring me," I told Drew in the locker room. He shook his head. "She's pretty pissed," He stated. My face scrunched up. "No fucking duh, it's been nearly ten months though. I figured she'd… I don't know." Drew smiled lightly. "I thought the same about Alli," We walked out of the locker room with Owen leaving the locker room last.

"Ok boys our big game is coming up. The championship game against Lake Hurst (I still believe there is a rivalry and I think it's safe to assume the school's been rebuilt lol) and I think it's time to show them that they will not defeat the PANTHERS!" K.C. shouted getting our bloods boiled. "So guys let's practice hard for tomorrow." We all shouted in agreement. The day was touch but when it was over Clare and Eli stood watching our practice amused. "Hey guys," I joined them when practice was over. "Hey," They both said; though Clare spoke with more conviction. "Can we pleaseeee come to the football game tomorrow?" She begged. I looked at here like she was crazy. "Are you kidding? I totally need you there!" I smiled. Eli rolled his eyes. "Let's go, you smell."

"I love you too," I joked.

"Didn't know you were gonna change your mind so fast; now your gay. What a freak." Owen hissed. I ignored him and left with Clare and Eli.

*The Next Day*

"Hey babe," Owen looked at Fiona's chest. "Ew," she said and pushed him away. Is face was getting red from anger. Owen tried another time to get Fiona to acknowledge him. "Want to go to my place after school?" She glared at him, "Not interested."

"Oh and you'll date that freak?"

"That's none of your concern, please leave me alone."

"Don't be a bitch let me take you out," He put his grimy hands on her cheek. 'Stop," Fiona turned around and walked away as fast as she could. When Owen looked back up a few kids were listening to the whole scene unfold. "Scram!"

"Adam don't,"

"Shut up Drew," Adam growled. He began walking to the lunch room where Owen was. "Adam stop," But Adam ignored Drew and kept walking. "Shit," Drew whispered.

*Fiona's POV*

I sat in the lunchroom with Clare and Eli. Adam spent more time sitting with his jock friends than anything else. So Fiona was grateful that had given her friends to be with. "He's not in here," Clare said knowingly. "What makes you think-?" Clare stopped me, "The lost puppy dog eyes say it-"Eli interrupted, "On second thought there he is now, coming through the door."

*Normal POV*

Eli looked surprised to see Adam's face so angry and Drew trying to hold him back. "If you don't stop Drew," Adam pushed Drew off. "Oh shit," Eli stood up. Practically everyone who mattered heard about the interaction between Owen and Fiona. And Eli was smart enough to see what was about to happen. He jogged up to Adam but it was too late. "Are you talking to my girl?" He confronted Owen. Owen grinned and the whole lunch room got silent, "What if I am, freak?" Owen stood up a few inches taller than Adam. "You don't scare me," Owen laughed and pushed Adam. Fiona gasped, "Adam don't," But it was too late for Adam. He lunged at Owen, knocking him over and punched him in the nose.

Owen blocked his face with one hand but used the other to punch Adam in the ribs with all his strength. Adam rolled off and groaned. Fitz tried to join in but Eli stopped him. And they started their own fight. Owen then punched Adam in the stomach a few times but for the fourth punch Adam stopped the fist and twisted it. Dan stepped in, trying to pull Adam away from Owen but was soon tackled by Drew. "You tried taking my girl too, I got beef with you." So it gave them enough time to both get back on their feet. They threw a bunch of punches both landing in each other's faces. Owen broke Adam's nose and Adam took his last punch and knocked Owen out. Drew threw Dan in the trash and Eli was still fitting Fitz. Blood was pouring from Eli's eye. Eli took a low blow from Fitz and Eli grabbed his legs causing Fitz to fall and knock his head on the floor. Adam's breathing came out as ragged as Drew's and Eli's. They left the cafeteria looking bloody and bruised.

Everyone was shocked at what just happened but Clare and Fiona looked worried. They snuck out of the lunch room to find the boys; Alli following them. It took at minute but soon everyone was eating and talking like nothing just happened.

*The Girls POV*

"Ouch, he got me good. I need some ice. I think a rib or two is broken;" They all heard Adam's hushed voice coming from the deserted hallway. "But that felt good. Ouch man watch out." Adam spoke again. Drew's voice came next. "Adam! We have to play Lake Hurst tomorrow. With a lot of luck you won't get kicked off the team. We need you, Shit!" Eli laughed, "Beating Fitz's ass was probably the greatest I've felt in… ever." The guys laughed but when back to groaning in pain. "You have to admit it was awesome kicking the asses of the guys trying to steal our women." Drew relaxed a little. "Our women?" The girls huffed. "I can hardly see out of this eye," Eli complained. "And Drew practically came out untouched." Drew chuckled, "Dan's a pussy. He thought he had a chance with Alli, ha." Adam and Eli spoke at the same time, "And you do?" Drew hit Adam in the back of the head, "Shut up, _Prince_," Drew joked. Adam's breathe was getting rougher. "Adam are you okay?"

"No, it fucking hurts, I gotta be better by tomorrow. We gotta go home and fix ourselves up." He ground out. "Oh really?" Fiona's sweet voice interrupted. "Fi-"

"Shut up Adam," She looked ticked. So did the other two girls that came out from behind the wall. "Come on, we are going to the hospital. All of you." Clare spoke with authority. Adam shook his hand out of Fiona's grip. "I'm not going anywhere but home. Come on Drew." Fiona was taken aback by Adam's behavior. He had never pulled away from her touch angry; even when they were arguing. She flinched and fell in behind Clare and Alli.

*Normal POV*

*At Fiona's*

After a while Eli and Drew forced Adam to go with Fiona. They arrived back at her condo. "Take your clothes off," She demanded. "Excuse me," Adam chocked out. "I'm preparing a bath; it'll help with the pain." He was reluctant but did as he was told. After a couple minutes she came back into her living room to see him in just boxers. (He got a complete change because his mom finally said yes) "Wow," Her eyes lingered on his chest. "The uh… bath is ready."

"Fine," He sounded irritated. "Wait," Fiona stopped him. "What's your problem?"

"My problem? I made a stupid mistake that I begged for forgiveness for three months. But you ignored me. And then all of a sudden you'll talk to me and pretend like nothing happened. I may have hurt you but you did the same back. You can't just pretend like everything is ok; because it isn't."

"You're the one who cheated!" She gasped angrily. He picked up his clothes and limped over to the door. "Stop," She pulled his bicep. His eyes were red and he looked upset. Adam slid down to the floor. "I'm sorry Princess." He lay his head into his hands. I'm sorry," He mumbled again. "Hey," She whispered. "Look at me," She sounded so sweet.

*Adam's POV*

She kissed me; it was soft but sweet. Something I had missed for months. It made the light in my heart bright and the dark disappear. She pulled the waistband of my boxers and led me to her bedroom. "I want you," She whispered. She pushed me onto the bed and I held in a grunt. Her eyes glowed, desire flowing through them. Her body lay on top of me; she felt weightless. "This is the first time I get to see you after the surgery," She grinned ready to pull my boxer's off. But I stopped her. "Not today princess." I spoke gently. "I want this after everything I've done is fixed not in the heat of a moment that you'll regret. I want you so much but… I can't hurt you again. I love you too much." Tears formed in her eyes and I felt pain in my heart, "Princess why are you-"

"Because you just told me you loved me,"

I smiled, "Always have, always will."

A.N. So I know this really sucks, sorry but it's late, and I'm not good with writing and lol I need to stop making excuses. I hope the grammar is ok. My keys were sticking and screwing a lot up. If you don't like it please don't be too harsh. Thank you, -Perkins


End file.
